


callin'

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: dongyoung just wants his first time with taeyong to be memorable[originally posted as a lone chapter of sun & moon]





	callin'

**Author's Note:**

> so uh I decided I didn't like how this fit within sun & moon but I liked it too much to just delete it all together hence why I'm reposting it solo !

**[13:42] dons**  
tennie, i need your help  
meet me at the starbucks near the library in five?

 **[13:42] ten outta ten**  
and what do i get in return

 **[13:42] dons**  
a sense of satisfaction

 **[13:44] ten outta ten**  
hmm, looks like something else just came up

 **[13:44] dons**  
(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

 **[13:45] ten outta ten**  
do u want my help or not  
time is ticking

 **[13:45] dons**  
…. fine  
i’ll do ur homework for two weeks

 **[13:46] ten outta ten**  
make it a month and we have a deal

 **[13:46] dons**  
A MONTH  
that’s extortionate

 **[13:46] ten outta ten**  
oh would u look at that  
johnny just text me asking if i wanted to get lunch

 **[13:47] dons**  
＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／  
FINE ILL DO IT  
why am i friends with you

 **[13:47] ten outta ten**  
bc u love me doyoungie  
see u in five ;)

-

“so a little birdie told me that you have a problem that only i can solve,” ten says as he slides into the booth opposite dongyoung. his cheekys are flushed from the cold weather, and with his gudetama earmuffs he almost looks sweet, but dongyoung knows better. much better. “c’mon then, hit uncle ten with it.”

dongyoung groans. “i thought i told you to stop calling yourself that.” ten just titters in response.

“you did but i decided not to listen to you because it’s a title i feel kin with.”

“feel kin with… okay that’s it, i’m banning you from the internet,” dongyoung says. “and donghyuck, he’s probably to blame for this too,” he adds a second later.

ten just scoffs before tugging of his coat and leaning back in his seat. “okay whatever, shut up about that and tell me about this so called problem of yours instead.”

“oh yeah, uh, that,” dongyoung mumbles. he takes a sip of his coffee, trying to give himself time to figure out how to word it but his mind draws blank and instead he ends up blurting out, “me and taeyong haven’t had sex yet.” ten gasps, always the melodramatic one, before leaning forwards on the table, resting his head on his hands.

“like not at all?” he sounds confused, maybe a littled awed and dongyoung blushes lightly before shaking his head. ten gasps and then prompty bursts into a fit of giggles that makes dongyoung wish the ground could just swallow him up there and then. “not even, yknow, hand stuff?” he makes a lewd hand gesture as he asks and dongyoung slaps him away before anyone else in the cafe can notice.

“no, no hand stuff. no anything. just a lot of kisses and light petting. all very sadly pg,” he huffs in response, keeping his voice low and his head ducked.

“my poor little doyoungie,” ten cooes, reaching forwards to pet dongyoung’s hair. the younger just sighs and lets it happen. “well sex is definitely a field i am well versed in, so you called the right person, that’s for sure. so were you looking for just a little advice on how to get frisky or do we wanna go full planning mode?”

all dongyoung has to do is shoot him a look and then ten is mumbling, “i don’t even know why i asked, full planning mode it is,” before leaning down and pulling a note pad and pen out of his rucsac and dumping them onto the table between them. it’s gonna be a long afternoon.

(“are you sure this isn’t too much?” dongyoung asks as ten thrusts a fluffy pink jumper and matching tennis skirt into his arms. “what if taeyong doesn’t like this kind of thing?”  
“dongyoung, honey. i’ve seen your boyfriends search history,” ten answers, shooting dongyoung a tired look. “now shut up and go and try this on.”)

-

dongyoung’s hands fidget in his lap as he waits, though he’s careful not to ruin the nail polish that ten had spent nearly ten minutes applying. it’s baby pink, with little white dots and stripes, and it matches the outfit dongyoung has got on right now almost perfectly, down to the frilly knee high socks he’s wearing.

the skirt falls just the middle of his thighs and when he stands up dongyoung feels practically indecent about the amount of skin that’s on show. the sweater isn’t as bad; it’s cropped so that it ends around the waistband of the skirt but the sleeves are long enough for dongyoung to have sweater paws so he likes it. his hair has been pinned to the side slightly, with two little hair grips. ten said they made him look like an anime girl and dongyoung still doesn’t know whether that’s a compliment or not.

he jumps when the sound of the door opening filters through their apartment and he shuffles around on the bed, straightening his back and letting his hands rest on his knees as he listens to taeyong move around. he desperately wants to venture out into the living room and find taeyong for himself but he listens to what ten had told him and he waits patiently, making sure not to move too much.

“doyoungie, are you home?” taeyong calls out and dongyoung has to bite his lip to stop himself from answering. he can hear taeyong’s steps getting gradually closer to the bedroom and he wriggles a little on the bed. “are you asle- oh.”

dongyoung sucks in a deep breath before turning to look up at taeyong with the innocent expression possible. his eyes are wide and he smiles sweetly before saying, “welcome home daddy.” taeyong freezes, mouth falling agape as he looks up at the ceiling and takes in a few deep breathes. “what’s wrong daddy? are you okay?” he asks and taeyong’s fists clench against his jeans.

a few moments pass before taeyong looks back at him and dongyoung inwardly smiles when he realises how flushed taeyong’s cheeks are. he takes in a shuddery breath and, just loud enough for dongyoung to hear, asks “are you sure?” dongyoung nods and almost instantly taeyong’s stance changes.

he bites at his lower lip as taeyong walks towards the bed, slow and predatory, and his breath hitches when taeyong stops at the end of the bed and looms over him. his expression is dark, pupils blown wide and dongyoung melts under his gaze. he shivers when taeyong’s hand reaches out to cup his chin and tilt his head up, but he doesn’t falter, keeping his eyes wide as the elder stares down at him.

“are you all dressed up like this for me baby boy?” he asks, voice low and dongyoung whimpers, nods. taeyong hums. “god, you look so pretty like this. have you been waiting for long?” dongyoung shakes his head and he gasps when taeyong slaps his cheek. “use your words for me baby.”

“no, not long. maybe only a half hour,” he answers, preening slightly when taeyong’s thumb strokes over his cheekbone. “i wouldn’t mind waiting for hours for you though.”  
“so sweet, kitten. but you must’ve been very naughty to find out that i liked this kind of thing. were you snooping through my computer?” dongyoung pauses, a shocked look passing over his face before it’s replaced with embarrassment and he ducks his head. taeyong’s not having it though and he uses his grip on dongyoung’s cheek to tilt his head back up. “don’t hide from me.”

“it wasn’t me, i promise,” he mumbles, but taeyong doesn’t look convinced so he keeps going. “ten, i asked him for some uh, for some advice and he suggested this because he said you would like it.” he shuffles a little, splaying his legs just a little so that his ass drops to the mattress and he moves his hands to rest in between his thighs. “you do like it right?”

taeyong’s face softens, and his other hand comes up to ruffle dongyoung’s hair as he says, “of course i do baby boy, you’re so perfect. and all mine.” dongyoung simpers at the compliment, eyelashes fluttering as he smiles up at taeyong.

“do you want to see something even prettier daddy?” he asks, biting his lower lip in what he hopes is sexy move. taeyong doesn’t say anything, but the way he lets go of dongyoung’s cheeks and takes a step back is answer enough and he shoots taeyong one more smile before getting up on his knees and turning around. he leans forwards, and uses one arm to hold himself up whilst he snakes the other back along his body. behind him, he can hearing taeyong breathing heavily, and because dongyoung’s feeling himself right now, he takes the opportunity to tease him a little.

he arches his back, letting his head fall down to the mattress and uses the hand snaking along his back to stroke down the back of his thigh. he pinches at the soft skin there, gasping lightly at the sensation, before trailing further down and stroking his palm from his knee all the way up to his ass. behind him, he can hear taeyong gasp and he smirks to himself, before doing it again, this time though he reaches a little higher and squeezes his ass in his palm.

dongyoung can’t help himself from moaning, knowing that taeyong is watching him and he leans his body back into his hand when his fingers inch closer to the cleft of his ass. “i bought these especially for you,” he says as he finally pulls up his skirt to show taeyong the soft cotton panties stretched across his ass. ten had suggested getting them a size smaller than he needed for extra oomf and given the way taeyong’s breath audibly hitches, it was a good idea.

“holy fuck doyoungie, you’re so good, so so good to me,” taeyong groans as he climbs onto the bed. just as dongyoung had done, he strokes his hands across the backs of his thighs before trailing upwards and cupping the globes of his ass in his palms. dongyoung whines, back arching as taeyong massages his ass. “you’ve been such a good boy, dressing up for me like this so what do you want baby? got any requests?”

“fingers, i want your fingers in me daddy.” he bucks back into taeyong’s hands as he asks, fingers scratching at the sheets when taeyong reaches down to rub his cheek against dongyoung’s ass. he presses a few kisses there, nips him lightly and then he’s pulling back so that he can tug dongyoung’s panties down around his knees. what he’s not expecting, is the small pink plug that’s nestled in dongyoung’s hole. he teases his fingers around the edge of it, pulling it back just slightly and he revels in the way dongyoung mewls, his body shaking.

the surprises keep on coming though, because as he pulls the plug out, a fat glob of lube follows and dribbles down his ass and onto his legs. “mmm, look how wet my pussy already is for you taeyongie. maybe you should just put your cock in me instead of your fingers. fill me up with your come, daddy,” dongyoung whines, voice breathy and taeyong curses under his breath, thanks god for every good thing that's happening right now and then he shoves three fingers straight into dongyoung's hole.

he wasn’t lying when he said that he was wet; the squelch taeyong’s fingers make with every push is indecent and taeyong honestly thinks he could come like this, right in his pants with his fingers fucking into dongyoung. that’s not what either of them want though, so he hurries along, shoving a fourth finger into dongyoung as his free hand works on undoing his jeans.

dongyoung is melting underneath him, begging under his breath for taeyong to ‘fuck my pussy, fill me up, please, please i need you’ and what kind of person would taeyong be if he ignored his plea. answer: a bad one.

when he pulls his fingers out from dongyoung, the younger mewls, hands reaching back to try and pull taeyong’s arms back but taeyong just leans out of his reach. he sobs in response, smushing his face against the mattress as his hole clenches around nothing and god, a truly desperate dongyoung is a sight to see. taeyong really doesn’t know why he hadn’t suggested this sooner.

“taeyongie, daddy, fuck please i need you inside me. stretch me on your cock, please. fuck my pussy until i can’t feel anything else, i need it so ba- ah fuck!”

dongyoung sobs as taeyong slowly pushes into him, hands reaching back to scratch and pinch at the back of taeyong’s thighs as his body writhes against the sheets, ass still held high in the air. despite all the stretching taeyong had done, he still feels impossibly full as taeyong’s cock slides into him and the slight burn that accompanies it is all the better. taeyong sighs when he finally bottoms out and he drapes himself over dongyoung’s back, resting his forehead between his shoulder blades. the material of dongyoung’s jumper feels heavenly against his face and he nuzzles into it a little before leaning up and nipping the back of dongyoung’s neck.

“god, your pussy feels so tight around me baby girl,” taeyong gasps and dongyoung mewls at the pet name, his grip on taeyong’s thighs tightening. “oh, you like that? like being called baby girl? or would you prefer daddy’s little slut? because i think that suits you pretty damn well right now.” all dongyoung can do is whimper in response, and when his head twists taeyong catches sight of his tear streaked cheeks. “such a good little slut, aren’t you. i bet you’re in heaven right now, pussy full of my cock and me whispering all this dirty shit right into your ear.”

when dongyoung nods in response, taeyong just smirks and he leans up to nibble at the rim of dongyoung’s ear. something catches his eye though and he pulls back a little quicker than dongyoung would’ve liked. “are those- did you get your ears pierced?”

“we found bunny earrings when we were shopping and i wanted them so bad so, yeah, i went and got them pierced. ten said it made me look even cuter.” he twists his head to try and show off the front of the earrings and he wasn’t wrong when he said they were cute. they’re white enamel, with pink detailed for the ears and they suit dongyoung down to a t. “do you like them?”

“i love them baby, make you look even sweeter for me,” taeyong mumbles, leaning back in to nip at his ear again. dongyoung huffs, hips bucking and taeyong keeps going, trailing his lips down dongyoung’s neck. “are you ready for me to move baby?” dongyoung nods. “thats a good baby, now let me know if you need to stop okay,” and then he’s pulling his hips back only to thrust back in.

the sound of skin slapping against skin sounds incredibly loud in the otherwise silence in the room (spar for dongyoung’s moans of course) and taeyong allows himself to pull up a little so that he can watch the slide of his cock in and out of dongyoung’s hole. he fucks into him fast, revelling in the slick squelch with every thrust and the wanton noises dongyoung is letting out.

dongyoung is mumbling incoherently as taeyong fucks him, hands scrabbling at the sheets. with his skirt pushed up against his back and the panties pulled down around his knees he looks everything like one of taeyong’s wet dreams and when dongyoung clenches around him taeyong actually has to take a moment to calm down because he really doesn’t wanna come this soon. that’s just embarrassing.

“no, don’t- don’t stop taeyongie, not now, not when i’m so close,” dongyoung begs, tone wavering as a hand reaches back again to squeeze taeyong’s thigh. “need you to come in me, come in my pussy. wanna feel it.” and taeyong lets loose. he fucks into dongyoung without abandon, hands falling to his waist and forehead resting against his back and it’s not long before he starts to lose it.

his hips stutter as he gets closer, hands gripping dongyoung so tight they’ll probably leave bruises and he raises his head just a little to bite at the nape of dongyoung’s neck. dongyoung feels so good clenching around him and taeyong doesn’t hesitate to tell him, mumbling against dongyoung’s skin about how good his pussy feels, how much taeyong loves being inside of them.

“doyoungie baby, are you close too?” dongyoung nods frantically, mouth parting around a whine and taeyong just keeps fucking into him. “come without me touching you, okay. do it all by yourself.” and dongyoung keeps nodding, keeps moaning and taeyong loves it.

after that it doesn’t take much for either of them to fall over the edge and they come almost at the same time, taeyong curling over dongyoung’s back as he shoots inside of him. dongyoung sobs at the feeling, body writhing as his dick twitches and shoots all over the front of his skirt and the sheets below.

they spend the next couple of minutes just catching their breath, taeyong carefully pulling out and flopping down next to dongyoung. they’re both hazy, both still a little out of it but taeyong still smiles when dongyoung curls up to his side and nuzzles against his chest. he presses a gentle kiss against his temple and brings a hand up to cup the side of his head and they stay like that until dongyoung grows restless.

he starts to fidget, cracking his knuckles and picking at his nails and taeyong can practically feel the worry oozing from his pores. he doesn’t push it though and instead waits for dongyoung to start talking, which surprisingly only takes a minute or so. “did you- was that good for you?” he asks and taeyong hums in confusion. “i mean, all the- the dressing up and the feminization and stuff. did i do it right?”

taeyong resists the urge to coo at dongyoung and instead he pulls him up off of his chest so that they’re face to face. slowly but surely, he presses a smattering of kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his chin and finally his lips, though he keeps it chaste. “tokki, it couldn’t have been more perfect. thank you so much for doing this for me, i love you.” it’s not much but it seemingly settles dongyoung’s nerves and he moves onto his next question.

“so uh, how come it’s taken us so long to do that?” this time, taeyong draws a blank when it comes to thinking of an answer and he stutters for a moment before eventually settling with a casual shrug of the shoulders. dongyoung huffs out a laugh in response. “you know that’s not an actual answer.”

“shut the fuck,” taeyong snaps, poking dongyoung on the cheek so that he falls back down against his chest and dongyoung just laughs at him.

“eloquent as always, i see,” he giggles, walking his fingers across taeyong’s clothed chest. “okay, that aside, are you up for a round two in the shower? because uh, that’s an offer i’m putting on the table.

taeyong chokes in response and dongyoung just keeps on giggling. that’s definitely a yes.

-

 **[01:21] ten outta ten**  
so did the plan work  
did u get all of daddys cummies

 **[01:22] dons**  
i’m blocking you

 **[01:34] dons**  
but yes  
maybe ur stupid plan worked

 **[01:34] ten outta ten**  
i knew it would !!  
magical uncle ten works his sex magic yet again

**{you are unable to send this number any more messages}**

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh I hope u liked it lmao even tho ppl will have read this before


End file.
